Buttercup
- 2016 Reboot= - Fusion Fall= }}|imagewidth = 350x255|Universe = Cartoon Network|Debut = The Powerpuff Girls|Appears in = Smash Bros Lawl Toon Elite Warrior Battle Royale Elite Warrior Battle Royale Ultimate|Friends = Blossom (Sister) Bubbles (Sister) Ed Edd Eddy Sailor Moon Hamtaro EG Twilight G3.5 Pinkie Pie Milky Way Rainbow Dash Professor Utonium (Her Creator) Spawn Brad Till Andre the Black Nerd|Enemies = Mojo Jojo Butch The Gangreen Gang|Nationality = American|imagecaption = "I need to punch!"|Lawl Team = Team Toon EWBR}} Entrance Fly in Buttercup will fly in the ring Moveset (Team Toon) Neutral B: Lazer Eyes Buttercup will shoot small lasers from her eyes if you press B rapidly. You can walk and jump while shooting the lasers. If you hold down B, She can shoot a fully charged laser from her eye Side B: TBA Up B: Power fly TBA Down B: Blanket Buttercup will get out her blanket and cuddle it saying "I'm a good fighter". That gives her strength to her normal attacks Final Smash: The Dynamo TBA Moveset (Elite Battle Royale) Neutral B - Force Blast Buttercup begin to rubs her hands till smoke comes out and forms a ball. Afterward you begin holding the fireball and can hurls the fireball into any direction you point at. This did constant damage with medium knockback with probably afterburn. Side B - Z Hammer Buttercup swings her hammer forwards in an arc. This move can be increases the power the longer you hold B. When the hammer is fully charged, it becomes aflame, gradually damaging you. you can move around and jump while charging this move. Up B - Rising Break Buttercup launch forward and perform a uppercut attack. An Input attack deals knockback and damage, and grants you invincibility and no landing lag penalty Thou this move is mainly for vertical recovery move. Down B - Mange Buttercup prepares a teleportation to a moving shadow. This move activates when the button is released. If the shadow is in front of the foe, Mange arrive attacks the opponents. The latter version is slightly stronger than the former. Final Smash - Toughest Fighter Buttercup gets angry and uppercut the opponents. If successful, this move sending them into the air while throwing multiple punches combos, with a rising triple spin kick at the end. The Final Smash finishes with a strong impulsive kick that launches the foe downwards, dealing high knockback. K.O. Sounds KO1: AUGH! KO2: GHAAAA StarKO: NOOOOOOOOO ScreenKO: Ow, quit it! Taunts Up: *Laughs* Side: *curls her tongue* Down: Less Talking. More *Beep-Beep* Thinking! Victory Options Victory1: Victory2: Victory3: Lose: *Angry at an opponent* Other Attacks TBA Logo PPG Stars Victory Theme PPG Theme Kirby Hat Buttercup's hair Trophy TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell & Dexter Guidence TBA Colors and Costumes *Default (G) *Red (Blossom) ® *Blue (Bubbles) (B) *Yellow (Princess Morbucks) *Purple (Bunny) *Pink *White (Bell) *Shadow Buttercup (Black with red eyes) Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Toon Category:Tomboy Category:Black Category:Green Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Cartoon Network Summer 2005 Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Kid Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Angry Characters Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superheroes Category:Badass Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Tough Girl Category:Semi-Cute Category:Small Category:Strong Character Category:Violent Category:Grumps Category:Manly Category:Cute Characters Category:Jerk Category:OP as FUCK! Category:Bullies Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Quartz Category:Heroes Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Toonami Category:Gamer Category:Edgy Category:Ow the Edge Category:Edgelords Category:Hardest Edge Yet